


Tigerstern´s Geschichte

by Breath (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/Breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der junge Tigerkralle wird Anführer. Aber dafür musste er über Leichen gehen. Sein Leben besteht nur aus der Suche nach Macht.<br/>Begleitet ihn auf seinem Weg zu dem der er heute ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furchtlos!

**Author's Note:**

> Habt viel Spaß. Kudos und Comments immer gern gesehen (always appreciated).

1.Kapitel

  
Furchtlos!

 

Leise Stimmen drangen in mein Bewusstsein. Angestrengt versuchte ich die Augen zu öffnen, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Trotzdem konnte ich immer mehr verstehen was die Stimmen sagten. Die erste gehörte meiner Mutter, die zweite war mir jedoch unbekannt.

  
„Wird er es schaffen?“, fragte meine Mutter. Sie klang sehr besorgt. „Ich weiß es nicht Leopardenfell. Tigerjunges ist der schwächste in deinem Wurf und du hast nicht genug Milch. Ich glaube nicht, dass er bis zum Morgengrauen durchhalten wird.“, meinte die zweite Stimme. Es war Schimmerfell die Heilerin des Donnerclans.

  
Bedrückt seufzte Leopardenfell: „Wie steht es um Bärlauchjunges und Sicheljunges?“ Sie sprach die Frage nur zögerlich aus, als befürchte sie die Antwort schon. „Sie sind kräftiger. Ich glaube sie werden es schaffen. Aber erhoffe dir nicht zu viel.“, sagte Schimmerfell, drückte ihr die Nase in die Flanke und verließ leise den Bau der Kinderstube.

  
Leopardenfell beugte sich über ihre Jungen und flüsterte ihnen zu: „Bleibt stark meine Kleinen, verlasst mich bitte nicht!“ Ja Mama, führ dich bleibe ich stark, dachte ich bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Ein lauter Klagelaut zerriss die stille Nachtluft. Verstört schreckte ich hoch. Was war das? Erschöpft öffnete ich die Augen und sah zum ersten Mal meine Mutter. Sie war wunderschön. Ihr Fell war schwarz wie die Nacht, mit ungewöhnlichen braunen kreisrunden Flecken im Fell. Und ihre Augen hatten das tiefe Orange der untergehenden Sonne.

  
Erneut war ein Klagelaut zu hören. Er kam von Leopardenfell. Ich war verwirrt. Warum schrie sie mitten in der Nacht wie eine hysterische Meute Füchse?  
Dann sah ich ihn. Ein kleines graues Geschöpf lag zu Füßen meiner Mutter. Erst da merkte ich den ungewöhnlichen Geruch in der Luft. Der Geruch des Todes! Ohne es zu verstehen wusste ich, dass er tot war.  
„Warum er? WARUM ER? Sternenclan was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich so bestrafst?“, schrie Leopardenfell mit vor Wut verzehrtem Gesicht.  
„Mama, was ist los?“, war das einzige was ich sagen konnte. Leopardenfell wirbelte zu mir herum und starrte mich an, als wären Sternenclankrieger persönlich zu ihr herabgestiegen. „Was … aber … du!“, sie brachte die Worte nur stoßweise heraus. „Du bist doch tot!“

  
Meine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, Ich bin Tod? Bevor ich irgendein Wort herausbringen konnte, stürzte Leopardenfell auf mich zu und leckte mich so heftig ab, dass es mich fast von den Pfoten warf. „Du lebst! Du lebst! Oh, großer Sternenclan ich danke dir!“, schnurrte sie lauthals.

  
Plötzlich kam ein Rascheln vom Eingang. Wir beide wandten den Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erblickte ich Schimmerfell unsere Heilerin. Auch sie war eine Schönheit, mit grauschwarz vermischtem Fell und blauen Augen, die spöttisch zu Funkeln schienen.

  
„Er lebt Schimmerfell! Tigerjunges lebt!“, frohlockte Leopardenfell. Erstaunt weiteten sich die Augen der Heilerin. Langsam schritt sie auf mich zu und als ich sie mit meinen großen dunkelbraunen Augen ansah, begann sie laut zu schnurren. Doch es erstarb als ihr Blick auf Sicheljunges fiel. Traurig schloss sie die Augen, holte tief Luft und beschnupperte schnell und sorgenvoll Bärlauchjunges, das dritte Junge im Wurf, atmete jedoch erleichtert wieder aus.

  
Plötzlich verdunkelten sich ihre Augen und mit dunkler Stimme miaute sie: „ Zwei haben überlebt, aber eines wird noch folgen.“ Schimmerfell`s Blick klärte sich und ein Schauder zog durch ihr Fell. „Das war eine Botschaft vom Sternenclan Leopardenfell.“, flüsterte sie sorgenvoll.

  
Wer verdammt noch Mal ist dieser Sternenclan? fragte sich Tigerjunges der den Ernst der Lage nicht zu begreifen schien. Doch bevor ich meine Frage stellen konnte, wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen und erneut glitt ich in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

  
Eine feuchte Nase drückte gegen meine Flanke. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich blickte in die goldenen Augen meiner Schwester Bärlauchjunges. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah sie mir genau an. Ihr Fell war durchgehend braun bis auf ihre Pfoten. Drei davon waren weiß und eine schwarz.

  
Ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte verspielt. „Komm Tigerjunges schleichen wir uns raus und erkunden das Lager.“, flüsterte Bärlauchjunges. Schnell blickte ich über die Schulter meiner Schwester. Leopardenfell schlief. Freudige Erwartung lief durch meinen Körper. Begeistert nickte ich. Leise schlichen wir zum Eingang, meine Schwester glitt als erste durch die schützende Brombeerhecke. Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick zu meinem Nest folgte ich ihr.

  
Draußen war es blendend hell, deswegen brauchte ich eine Weile bis ich mich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Vor Staunen blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Außerhalb der Brombeerhecke, war eine ganz andere Welt. Überall war es weiß. Die Bäume waren kahl und Katzen schlichen mit geduckten Köpfen auf der Lichtung umher.

  
„Schnell komm!“, rief Bärlauchjunges vergnügt. Ich lief so schnell mich meine kleinen Beine tragen konnten. Ich holte sie schließlich auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung ein. „Welcher Bau ist das?“, fragte ich meine Schwester. „Ist doch egal. Schnell gehen wir rein, bevor uns jemand sieht.“, erwiderte sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

  
Gerade als wir durch den Flechtenvorhang schlüpfen wollten, hörten wir ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen von außerhalb des Lagerwalls. Katzen stürzten durch den Eingang und der Geruch verriet mir, dass es keine Donnerclan Katzen waren. Eine Katze jaulte entsetzt: „Der Schattenclan greift an!“

  
Wütend kämpften Donnerclan Katzen gegen Schattenclan Katzen. Meine Schwester und ich standen mitten im Kampfgewühl und wussten nicht was wir tun sollten. Verzweifelt schrien wir um Hilfe, aber niemand konnte uns hören. Ein wütendes Fauchen ließ uns herumwirbeln. Eine Schattenclan Katze ragte drohend über uns auf. Zischend stellte ich mich vor meine Schwester, um sie zu beschützen.

  
Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch meine Flanke. Der feindliche Krieger hatte mit den Krallen nach mir ausgeholt. Doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ mir den brennenden Schmerz nicht anmerken. Gerade als der Krieger auf mich losstürzen wollte, wurde er zur Seite geschleudert. Drohend stand meine Mutter über uns und fauchte mit gebleckten Zähnen: „ Fass meine Jungen noch einmal an und du wirst es mit deinem Leben bezahlen!“

  
Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und grub die Krallen in seine Schultern, um ihn zu Boden zu drücken. Doch sie hatte die Kraft des Kriegers unterschätzt, der sie mühelos abschüttelte und sie zu Boden drückte. Er bis in ihre Kehle. „Mutter, nein!“, schrie ich verzweifelt und stürzte mich blindlings auf den Schattenclan Kater. Doch ich war noch zu jung um ihn auch nur kratzen zu können.

  
Zu meiner Überraschung ließ der Krieger von Leopardenfell ab und verschwand im Ginstertunnel der aus dem Lager führte. Stille kehrte ein, als auch die anderen Schattenclan Katzen verschwanden. Ich starrte auf meine Mutter die bewusstlos vor meinen Pfoten lag. Das Blut strömte unaufhörlich aus der Wunde. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal wie ich von der zweiten Königin Blütenstaub sanft in die Kinderstube geführt wurde. Das letzte was ich sah war, dass meine Mutter in den Heilerbau getragen wurde. Als ich mich in mein Nest niederlegte fragte ich mich, werde ich sie jemals wiedersehen?

  
Fortsetzung folgt….


	2. Rachegelüste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte einen Geisteblitz also gleich zwei neue Chaps, etwas kürzer als das erste aber immerhin Fortschritt ^^

2.Kapitel

Rachegelüste!

Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen. Kaltes Sonnenlicht strömte durch den Eingang der Kinderstube und beleuchtete den Bau. Als ich ein warmes Fell spürte dachte ich meine Mutter Leopardenfell wäre wieder da. Doch als ich mich umdrehte sah ich nur den kugelrunden Bauch von Blütenstaub die mit meiner Schwester Bärlauchjunges neben mir lag.

Alle Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages kamen mir wieder in Erinnerung. Von dem aufregendem Beginn als Bärlauchjunges und ich uns aus der Kinderstube schlichen, um das Lager zu erkunden, bis zu dem Moment als meine Mutter bewusstlos und blutüberströmt halb tot vor mir lag.

Ich sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Bau. Ich ignorierte den überraschten Ruf von Blütenstaub. Das einzige was zählte war meine Mutter. Sie wurde in den Heilerbau getragen, dass wusste ich. Leise schlich ich durch den Flechtenvorhang und was ich dort sah ließ mich wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.

Vor mir sah ich Donnerclan Katzen, alle mit Kratzern und Bissen übersäht. Jede Katze stieß leise Schmerzenslaute aus oder wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und hoffte so auf Linderung.

Die Heilerin Schimmerfell rannte zu einzelnen Patienten und war so beschäftigt, dass sie mich noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Deswegen schlich ich leise die Reihen von Patienten ab, um meine Mutter zu finden. Leopardenfell lag schlafend neben der sanften Schülerin Blaupfote. Vor Freude das meine Mutter noch lebte, schrie ich ihren Namen so laut ich konnte, somit hatte ich sicher jede Katze im Lager aufgeweckt, und rannte auf sie zu.

Als ich bei ihr ankam hatte sie sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Meine Freude ging in Angst über. „Mama? Mama bitte, wach auf. Du musst in die Kinderstube zurück. Bärlauchjunges braucht dich!“, sagte ich und machte eine Pause. Als ich weitersprach war meine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern: „ Ich brauche dich Leopardenfell.“  
Ich vergrub meine Nase in dem Fell meiner Mutter und begann zu weinen. Leise, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, kam Schimmerfell an getrottet. Ich drehte mich um und fragte: „Wird sie wieder gesund? Bitte sag das sie wieder gesund wird!“ Tröstend leckte Schimmerfell mir über das Ohr. „Ich weiß es nicht Tigerjunges. Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Alles liegt in den Pfoten des Sternenclans.“, meinte sie freundlich.

Blinde Wut packte mich wie eine eiserne Klaue. „Wenn dieser Sternenclan so mächtig ist wie alle meinen. Warum hat er dann all das zugelassen? Warum macht er Leopardenfell nicht einfach wieder gesund?“, fauchte ich ihr mit gesträubtem Fell ins Gesicht.

Doch Schimmerfell blieb ruhig und mit gelassener Stimme meinte sie: „Tigerjunges der Sternenclan regiert oder bestimmt nicht über uns. Er wacht über jede einzelne Katze aber er greift nicht ein wenn etwas passiert.“- mit ihrem Schwanz gebot sie mir Schweigen, als ich sie unterbrechen wollte-„Sag mir Tigerjunges. Wenn der Sternenclan über alles bestimmen würde, wärst du dann noch frei?“

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“, gab ich mit einem Schulterzucken zu. „Gut, ich glaube du hast verstanden was ich meine. Geh jetzt …und Tigerjunges.“-Sie sah mich mit einem eindringlichen Blick in den Augen an-„Auch wenn Leopardenfell überleben sollte, wird sie nie wieder sprechen können. Der feindliche Krieger hat ihre Stimmbänder zerrissen.“

Mit einem Schwanzzucken schickte sie mich fort. Mit gesengtem Kopf schlich ich aus dem Bau und trottete zurück zur Kinderstube. Doch mitten in der Lichtung blieb ich stehen und fasste einen Entschluss. Der Krieger der das meiner Mutter angetan hat, wird dafür bezahlen, meine Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten wie kaltes Feuer.

Als ich bei der Kinderstube angekommen war, wartete Bärlauchjunges besorgt auf mich. „Wie geht es Leopardenfell?“, fragte sie mit kummervollen Augen.

Ich erzählte ihr alles, auch von meinem Plan den Krieger dafür büßen zu lassen, was er unserer Mutter angetan hatte. Auch Bärlauchjunges Augen wurden hart und ausdruckslos. „Du kannst auf mich zählen Tigerjunges. Gemeinsam werden wir Rache nehmen.“, sie schnurrte die Worte förmlich.

Zuerst hatte ich Angst vor meiner Schwester, als ich sie so kämpferisch und voller Rachegedanken dasitzen sah. Doch dann leuchteten auch meine Augen auf. Ich ging zu ihr und gemeinsam heckten wir schon einen Plan aus, obwohl es noch Monde dauern würde, bis wir auch nur zu Schülern ernannt werden würden.

Aber eines war klar, wir würden bereit sein. 

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos und Comments please, bitte :)


	3. Ehrfurcht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hier das dritte Chapter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Mehr ist schon in Arbeit.

3.Kapitel

Ehrfurcht!

Müde streckte ich meine Pfoten. Jeden Tag wachte ich früh auf und das erste was ich tat war, dass ich Leopardenfell besuchen ging. Ein Mond war seit der Schlacht vergangen, Leopardenfell war die einzige Katze die noch bei Schimmerfell im Heilerbau war.

Wenn ich durch den Flechtenvorhang des Heilerbaus glitt, erwartete mich meine Mutter schon mit glänzenden Augen. Aber immer wenn ich mich daran erinnerte, dass sie nie wieder sprechen würde verdunkelten sich meine Augen.

Doch auch ohne das Leopardenfell redete, verstand ich fast immer alles was sie sagte. Schimmerfell meinte, dass sie bald wieder in die Kinderstube gehen könne. Auch sie war sehr erstaunt darüber, dass ich immer verstand was Leopardenfell sagen wollte.

Bärlauchjunges dagegen kam nicht sehr oft zu ihr. Sie hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun Blütenstaubs Junge im Zaum zu halten. Doch immer wenn sie Zeit hatte, erzählte sie immer alles von ihren neuesten Abenteuern. Leopardenfell leckte sie dann immer zwischen den Ohren, um ihr zu zeigen wie stolz sie auf Bärlauchjunges war.

Es war immer noch Blattleere, aber bald würde die Blattfrische anfangen, dann würden auch wieder mehr Beutetiere im Wald auftauchen. Und das würde noch mehr bedeuten. Bald hatten Bärlauchjunges und ich den 6 Mond erreicht, dass bedeutete, dass wir zu Schülern ernannt werden würden.

Trotz dieser freudigen Aussicht auf das Schülerdasein, hatten meine Schwester und ich nicht vergessen, Rache für unsere Mutter zu nehmen.

Unser Plan bestand nun darin, denn Krieger auf den großen Versammlungen ausfindig zu machen und alles Mögliche über ihn herauszufinden.

Das einzige was ich von dem Krieger wusste, war sein Aussehen. Er war ein riesiger muskulöser Kater, mit einem braun-dunkelbraun gestreiftem Pelz und stechende eisblaue Augen, die keine Emotionen zu zeigen schienen.

Nach dem täglichen Besuch bei meiner Mutter, verließ ich gerade den Bau als ein Schatten über mich viel. Überrascht sah ich nach oben. Vor mir stand unser Anführer Abendstern. Schnell senkte ich meinen Kopf.

„Tigerjunges. Wie geht es deiner Mutter?“, fragte der große rote Kater sanft. „Ganz gut Abendstern. Schimmerfell meint sie darf bald wieder in die Kinderstube zurück.“, miaute ich verlegen und zugleich überrascht, dass mich der Anführer meines Clans ansprach.

„Das freut mich zu hören.“, schnurrte Abendstern. Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken zu mir stand er auf und stolzierte zum Nesselfleck, wo er sich immer mit den älteren Kriegern die Zunge gab.

Sofort stürmte ich in die Kinderstube, um Bärlauchjunges alles zu erzählen. Am Anfang glaubte sie mir nicht, aber als sie das Leuchten in meinen Augen sah, war sie überzeugt, dass ich nicht scherzte.

Auch Blütenstaubs drei Junge hatten mit großen Augen zugehört und sahen mich an als wäre ich ein Sternenclan Krieger.

Das bestärkte mich darin ein so großer Krieger wie Abendstern zu werden. Vielleicht würde ich einmal Anführer werden. Als ich meiner Schwester von dem Plan erzählte, dass ich Anführer werden wollte, prustete sie los und stürzte sich im nächsten Moment auf mich.

„Na los, großer Anführer, besiege mich!“, spottete sie mit verspielter Stimme. Wir balgten uns bis wir nur noch schnaufend am Boden lagen.

Als wir schließlich zum Schlafen in unser Nest gingen dachte ich mir noch, du wirst schon sehen Bärlauchjunges, wenn ich Anführer bin und du nur eine gewöhnliche Kriegerin.

Im nächsten Moment fielen mir auch schon die Augen zu.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer comments und kudos gern gesehen :)


	4. Aufregung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für die Verspätung.

„Alle Katzen die alt genug sind ihre eigene Beute zu fangen, mögen sich hier unter dem Hochfelsen zu einem Clantreffen versammeln.“ Erfreut sprang ich auf, ich würde zum Schüler ernannt werden. Ungeduldig knetete ich den Boden.

Als ich auf die Lichtung trat, hielt ich für einen Moment den Atem an, als ich die große Katzenmenge vor mir sah.

Dutzende Augenpaare richteten sich auf mich und meine Schwester. Nervös sah ich mich um. Neben mir zitterte meine Schwester Bärlauchjunges vor Aufregung.

Sanft schubste meine Mutter mich nach vorne. Wir traten vor und blieben in der Mitte der Lichtung stehen. Alle Blicke richteten sich erwartungsvoll nach oben, zu unserem Anführer Abendstern.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um zwei Jungen zu Schüler zu ernennen.“, dröhnte Abendsterns Stimme vom Hochfelsen. „Tigerjunges und Bärlauchjunges, tretet vor!“

Während meine Schwester würdevoll nach vorne schritt, stürmte ich an ihr vorbei und wirbelte eine kleine Staubwolke auf.

Als ich rutschend zum Stehen kam, sah ich mich mit heißem Pelz um. Unter den Kriegern hatte sich ein lautes Schnurren der Belustigung verbreitet.

„Dämlicher Fellball“, flüsterte meine Schwester und knuffte mich leicht in die Seite. Ich hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können, aber Abendstern kam den Hochfelsen herabgesprungen.

„Tigerjunges tritt vor!“, sagte er in einem freundlichen Tonfall.   
„Tigerjunges, von heute an, bis du deinen Kriegernamen verdient hast, wirst du Tigerpfote heißen.“ -Sein Blick huschte durch die Menge-   
„Stachelkralle du bist noch jung, aber du bist stark und kühn. Du bist bereit für deinen ersten Schüler. Ich hoffe du wirst all deine Kriegerfähigkeiten an diesen jungen Schüler weitergeben.“

Ich drehte mich um. Ob er ein guter Krieger ist? dachte ich neugierig.

Ein großer braun-dunkelbraun vermischter Kater kam durch die Katzenmenge stolziert.

Natürlich wusste ich sofort warum er Stachelkralle hieß. Mit großer Selbstbeherrschung konnte ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

Stachelkralles Fell stand nach allen Seiten ab und er sah aus als hätte ihn eine Igelhorde überfallen.

Ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in mir aus, als Stachelkralle und ich uns an den Nasen berührten, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihn als Mentor akzeptierte.

Die Zeremonie ging noch weiter und meine Schwester Bärlauchpfote bekam den Mentor Wuschelpelz.  
Alle Katzen umringten uns und beglückwünschten uns, dass wir endlich Schüler geworden waren.

Aber am meisten freute ich mich über das Lob der schönen Kriegerin Blaupelz, die mir fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

Als sich der Tumult langsam legte und sich die Katzen in verschiedenen Gruppen auf der Lichtung verstreuten, drehte ich mich zu meinen Mentor um.

„Was mache wir als erstes?“, fragte ich voller Tatendrang. „Ich würde sagen, als erstes solltest du die Clangrenzen kennen lernen“, meinte Stachelkralle und ging zum Dornentunnel.  
Erfreut sprang ich hinterher und überhäufte ihn mit Fragen, die nicht einmal der Sternenclan beantworten könnte.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Übereifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 5, here we go. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch : D

Eine leise Stimme weckte mich aus meinem Schlaf. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Stachelkralle der ungeduldig nach mir rief: „Wach auf Tigerpfote. Wir sind für die Morgenpatrouille eingeteilt. Steh auf oder es ist zu spät!“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Bau und schleunigst machte ich mich daran, Moosfetzen aus meinem Fell zu putzen.

Dabei protestierte jeder meiner Muskeln.

Gestern hatte Stachelkralle mich mit zum Kampftraining mitgenommen und erst dann aufgehört auf ihn einzudreschen, als Tigerpfote keine Pfote vor die andere mehr setzen konnte.

Trotzdem musste ich nach draußen.

Schnell rannte ich aus dem Schülerbau und traf Stachelkralle und Blaupelz, die vor dem Dornentunnel auf ihn warteten.

Bei der Aussicht Blaupelz zu zeigen, was ich schon alles gelernt hatte, kam eine unerwartete Freude in mir auf.

Hatte ich mich in die schöne blauäugige Kätzin verliebt?

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, ich musste mich auf mein Kriegertraining konzentrieren.

Schnell überquerte ich die Lichtung und folgte den Kriegern aus dem Donnertunnel.

Wir gingen Richtung Zweibeinerort. Hauskätzchen! dachte ich schnaubend.

„Tigerpfote was riechst du?“, fragte Stachelkralle mich unvorbereitet.

Schnell prüfte ich die Luft. „ Donnerclan, natürlich. Zweibeiner, schätze von gestern Abend. Und Hauskätzchen.“-Aufgeregt überprüfte ich die Luft noch einmal-„Stachelkralle der Geruch des Hauskätzchen ist noch frisch. Es muss noch ganz in der Nähe sein.

 

„Verfolgen wir die Spur.“, meinte Stachelkralle und schlich durch das Unterholz.

Aufgeregt dachte ich schon an den ersten Eindringling, den ich vertreiben durfte.

Vor uns verschwand ein kleiner gefleckter Schwanz hinter einem Busch.

„Hauskätzchen!“, fauchte Stachelkralle. „Tigerpfote was machen wir mit Eindringlingen?“  
„Wir verjagen sie!“, knurrte ich und sprang dem kleinen Kater hinterher.

Er rannte davon, aber er war plump und ungeschickt. Schnell hatte ich in eingeholt.

Fauchend stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Meine Krallen fuhren über seine Flanken. Befriedigt hörte ich den Kater vor Schmerz aufschreien.

„Aufhören! Sofort!“, schrie Blaupelz verzweifelt. Fast hätte ich sie nicht gehört, so laut dröhnte das Blut in meinen Ohren.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Stachelkralle und Blaupelz standen in einiger Entfernung von dem Kampf und hatten ihn beobachtet.

Während Stachelkralles Augen vor Zufriedenheit glänzten, sah ich in Blausterns Augen nur Bestürzung und Entsetzen.

„Komm Tigerpfote, wir gehen ins Lager zurück. Das hast du heute sehr gut gemacht.“, schnurrte Stachekralle.

Blaupelz rannte stattdessen zu dem verletzten Kater. Was hat sie den nur? dachte ich.

Mit Stolz sah ich die Wunden der verletzten Katze und das Blut was an meinen Pfoten klebte.

Ich werde der beste Krieger des Donnerclans! dachte ich stolz.  
Langsam folgte ich Stachelkralle zum Lager zurück.

Ich bin bereit. Jeder Eindringling soll in seinem flohverseuchten Pelz nur vor Angst zittern wenn er mich sieht, war das letzte, das ich mir dachte, bevor ich in den ersehnten Schlaf glitt.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos und Comments immer gern gesehen


	6. Beweis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 6 :D   
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Die Monate vergingen und schon bald setzte Blattleere ein.

Ich war nicht mehr der kleine plumpe Kater, der über seine eigenen Tatzen stolperte. Aus mir war ein großer, wohlgenährter und starker Schüler geworden. Ich überragte sogar schon Stachelkralle mit meinen breiten Schultern.

Ich konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten, bis ich und meine Schwester Bärlauchpfote unsere Kriegernamen bekamen. 

Es war ein klarer Morgen und als ich verschlafen versuchte nach draußen zu kommen, stürzte ich mit einem überraschten Aufjaulen in den weichen Puderschnee.

Es war wundervoll. Vergnügt wie ein kleines Junges, lief ich durch den Schnee und jauchzte vergnügt.

Plötzlich lief ich gegen etwas Hartes und fiel mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht rücklings zu Boden.

Vor mir stand Stachelkralle und beobachtete mich mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben.

„Bist du ein Junges oder ein Krieger?“, fauchte er mir ins Gesicht. „Ein Krieger natürlich!“, rief ich zurück und sah ihn mit einem trotzigen Blick in den Augen an.

Für Stachelkralle war Spaß eine Schwäche. Ich wollte doch nur dass er stolz auf mich ist.

Da ich meinen Vater nie kannte, war Stachelkralle so etwas wie ein Vater für mich geworden.

„Na gut! Abendstern geht mir uns, Bärlauchpfoe und Wuschelpelz auf Sonnenhochpatrouille. Aber bis dahin wirst du den Schnee von der Lichtung wegräumen, die Ältesten versorgen und den Königinnen Frischbeute bringen und ihre Nester säubern.“, meinte Stachelkralle streng.

Mit offener Kinnlade starte ich ihm hinterher. Meinte er das ernst? fragte ich mich.

Erneut beugte sich Stachelkralle zu mir: „Ach ja, wenn du unbedingt bei der Patrouille dabei sein willst, dann denke ich solltest du dich sputen.“

Dann ging er davon. Empört schüttelte ich mir den Schnee aus dem Pelz. Arroganter Fellball, hält sich wohl für Oberschlau! dachte ich schnaubend.

Nachdem ich mit verklumpten Pelz mir das Gejammer von den Ältesten anhören durfte, verschonten mich natürlich auch die Königinnen nicht und erzählten mir wie großartig ihre Jungen sind und blablablabla.

Aber endlich wurde ich von der schwachen Mittagssonne erlöst.

Alle warteten nur noch auf mich. Und während alle anderen gepflegte Pelze hatten, sah ich so aus als hätte mich eine wildgewordene Bande Igel überrannt.

Ich übertraf sogar Stachelkralle. Doch ohne ein Kommentar gingen wir los, mit Abendstern an der Spitze, durch den glitzernden Wald.

Während wir so durch den Wald schlichen, dachte ich wie schön doch die Bäume glitzerten und sah die Wurzel nicht, über die ich natürlich drüber stolperte und hinfiel.  
Durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, flog der magere Fasan, an den sich Wuschelpelz angeschlichen hat, mit einem gellenden Warnschrei in die Luft.

Vor Wut schnaubend drehte Wuschelpelz sich um: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, haben wir Blattleere, das heißt wir brauchen Beute! Deshalb sol….“

Weiter kam er nicht, den Abendstern schritt ein: „Wuschelpelz sei nicht so streng. Das war doch keine Absicht. Das passiert jedem einmal. Obwohl du recht hast und wir Beute brauchen. Deshalb jagen auch die Patrouillen, wenn sie etwas finden.“

Wuschelpelz Wut ebbte ab. Beschämt sah ich zu Boden. „Tigerpfote ist schon gut. Auch der beste Krieger macht manchmal Fehler.“, meinte Abendstern sanft.

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder los. Der Rest folgte ihm.

Nachdem alle durchgefroren und mit zwei Mäusen, durch den Dornentunnel liefen, hielt Abendstern in der Mitte der Lichtung an.

„Stachelkralle, Wuschelpelz. Tigerpfote und Bärlauchpfote haben beide ihre Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie bereit sind ihren Kriegernamen zu bekommen. Die Zeremonie wird in der Abenddämmerung abgehalten, “ sagte er feierlich und stolzierte zu seinem Bau, um sich auszuruhen.

Krieger! Ich werde endlich zum Krieger ernannt! erfreut hüpfte Tigerpfote um die anderen herum und nach kurzem Zögern schloss sich auch Bärlauchpfote ihm an.

Belustigt schnaubend und ratlos den Kopf schüttelnd zogen sich auch Stachelkralle und Wuschelpelz zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos und Comments immer gern gesehen :D


End file.
